Electrical illumination devices which can be used to produce a so-called moving light effect have been known for some time. In illumination devices of this sort, for example, each of the light sources in a sequence of adjacent light sources can briefly assume an illuminated condition one after the other in one direction, thus giving the impression that the light source itself is moving. Another kind of moving light effect can be achieved by each of the light sources in a sequence of adjacent light sources assuming an illuminated condition one after the other in one direction until the last of the light sources in the sequence has also assumed an illuminated condition. All of the light sources can subsequently be switched off simultaneously, and the aforementioned process can either be repeated or the light sources can be switched off in reverse order. As a result, a moving light is created, the maximum illuminated duration of which is determined by the duration of the illumination in the sequence of adjacent light sources. However, these and other moving light effects are also able to be realized using other technical principles, for example using electromechanical means such as motor-driven drums or using electronic means such as microprocessors.
Moving lights have a high level of noticeability because objects that appear to be moving are more readily perceived by people than is the case with stationary objects. Illumination devices having a moving light effect are used, for example, in advertising, the entertainment industry, and in areas requiring particular attention, such as in warning systems.
Lighting devices for producing a moving light effect and the use thereof are—in addition to the aforementioned kinds of use—also known from the field of motor vehicle technology.
DE 101 30 259 A1 thus describes a method for controlling at least one moving light, which is suitable for indicating a change in travel direction and/or the driving situation of vehicles (blinking hazard lights in particular). The blinking indicator light is divided into columns which alternately assume “on” and “off” conditions. In particular, a method for indicating the driving situation is proposed in which the blinking indicator light is divided into rows, thus enabling a moving light display running from top to bottom or vice versa to be realized. The known blinking hazard lights can be realized using the aforementioned method. It can furthermore be used to signal acceleration situations, for example the resumption of travel after a breakdown.
Known from DE 10 2011 119 230 B4 are blinking motor vehicle indicator lights which emphasize, by means of a moving light effect, the direction of travel that is being signaled. Operated for this purpose are blinking LED lights, the blinking cycle of which begins with all LED groups in the blinking indicator light in an off condition, after which, beginning with an initial group, the remaining LED groups are successively switched on until all of the LED groups have been switched on, followed by all of the LED groups remaining in an on condition for a predetermined duration and, finally, all of the LED groups being switched off. In this context, the duration from activation of the initial group until all LED groups reaching an on condition is in the range of from 100 ms to 200 ms.
In addition, the subject-matter of DE 10 2013 101 190 A1 is an illumination device for vehicles having a moving light means comprising multiple LED light sources, a light guide unit associated with the LED light sources, and a control unit for controlling the LED light sources. A variable output of luminous flux is thus capable of being generated in the direction of sweep, whereby the light guide unit comprises a light guide, which has light coupling surfaces at both opposite ends for coupling light as well as surfaces adjoining the light coupling surfaces where light can be completely reflected and further conducted in the direction the light travels, and the decoupling elements comprise a front side, toward which the decoupling elements divert the light, and which serves as a light decoupling surface where the light is able to be decoupled in the main direction of emission. The LED light sources are arranged and controllable with respect to the light guide such that, in a first light sweep stage, a light beam only for illuminating a rear side of the light guide and/or a light beam for illuminating the rear side of the light guide as well as for illuminating the first light coupling surface is provided, and such that, in a further light sweep stage, the light beam for illuminating the rear side of the light guide and the first light coupling surface and/or an additional light beam are provided exclusively for coupling at the first light coupling surface, and such that, in a further light sweep stage, a light beam for coupling at the second light coupling surface of the light guide is provided.